


Love <3

by The_Introvert_CP_OC



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bath Sex, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Menstrual Sex, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Video, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Introvert_CP_OC/pseuds/The_Introvert_CP_OC





	Love <3

not done just a draft


End file.
